


Will You Be My Sun?

by pansexualtrash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Asking Out, Crush, Crushes, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Saeran Choi - Freeform, Sweet, Sweetness, Valentine's Day, Yooran, mysme, simple, yoosung kim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualtrash/pseuds/pansexualtrash
Summary: Yoosung Kim has someone he wants to ask out for the first time ever on Valentine's day- but he's got one problem. He's barely spoken to them.Saeran has no idea what Valentine's day is, until Saeyoung explains it to him. Even still, he thinks the idea of the so-called holiday is stupid.At least, until a certain blonde shows up at his door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick little thing I threw together for Valentine's day. I personally don't even like the holiday, but I love Yooran and the idea of Yoosung confessing on said day, so... Yeah, here we go. <3

**Yoosung.**

 I twirled my pen in my fingers, my lip caught between my teeth as I stared at the paper before me. I dropped the pen in frustration, tangling my hands into my hair, shaking my head in defeat.

 Valentine’s day was only two days away- and I finally had someone I wanted to give something to, for the first time in my life- but there was _one_ small problem. I had barely spoken to them.

 Ever since Saeran started living with Saeyoung, I ran into him a lot. Saeyoung was one of my best friends, so I often went over there to play video games and hang out with him- of course, Saeran was there. I was intimidated by him at first, but I realized very quickly that he was shy, and awkward, in a different way than I was, but I couldn’t help but find it endearing.

 I remember there was one day I showed up to see Saeyoung, but it turned out he wasn’t there. Saeran had answered the door and told me this, and I made to leave, but he stopped me, shyly inviting me inside for tea.

 We didn’t speak- we just sat across from each other, occasionally exchanging glances, sipping the tea before us. I thanked him, and left.

 The smile on his face as he waved goodbye made me realize that I definitely had feelings for him. I wanted to give him something as a Valentine’s gift- and hopefully ask him to go on a date with me, maybe eventually even be my boyfriend- but I had no idea what to do, I had never done this before.

 I sat up in my chair, looking out the window in thought- now that I think about it, Saeran probably hasn’t either? He was just saved from the cult- this past year is the first time he’s experienced anything outside of that, so, it wasn’t just me who was inexperienced.

 This thought comforted me somewhat, and I felt a smile curl up on my lips as I turned back to the pale pink paper before me, picking up my pen once more.

**Saeran.**

“You’re going away on the 14th?”

“Yeah! It’s Valentine’s Day! I’m taking Layla away for the night.”

 I raised an eyebrow at my brother, still not quite understanding why he was doing such a thing.

“…What’s Valentine’s Day?” Saeyoung’s shoulders fell as I spoke, realizing I had never been told about such a day, holiday, whatever it was.

“Right. I didn’t find out what it was until after I left our mother’s house,” Saeyoung rubbed his neck softly, shaking his head to dispel the sad memories, “Valentine’s Day is a day where you celebrate the person you love, or confess your love, or just do something for someone you love- it’s basically about love.”

 “Love.” I repeated the word, my brow still raised sceptically, “It sounds stupid.”

  Saeyoung smiled, laughing under his breath.

 “I used to think so too, but maybe things will change for you someday too. Regardless- you’ll have the house to yourself on the 14th. We’ll be back around mid-day on the 15th, okay?”

 I nodded, watching him as he walked back towards his bedroom. I stood as soon as he was gone, making my way back to my bedroom, closing the door softly behind me. I walked over to my bed, softly sitting on the downy bedding, leaning back onto it, staring up at the ceiling.

 I couldn’t imagine why anyone would want to celebrate such a day. It seemed pointless, and completely arbitrary- although, ‘love’ was not something I had any experience with.

 Whatever.

**Yoosung.**

I took in a deep breath, willing myself to knock on the door- the day had finally come, February 14th, and here I was, standing before Saeyoung and Saeran’s house. I was just silently hoping I would get the answer of the twin I desperately wanted to see.

 I heard footsteps padding behind the door, a lock clicking out of place, just barely beyond the sound of my blood rushing in my ears as the door opened, and I met mint-coloured eyes burning into my gaze, shivers quaking down my spine.

 “..Yoosung?”

 “S-Saeran!”

**Saeran.**

 I stared at Yoosung in confusion- His face was bright pink, his eyes staring at mine like a deer caught in headlights. He was holding a bag in front of him, his thumbs nervously picking at each other. He wore a purple button-down shirt with a folded collar, and black skinny jeans, along with nice black shoes.

 I looked back up at his eyes, blinking slowly, unsure of what to say.

 “…Saeyoung isn’t here.”

 Yoosung laughed nervously, his voice breaking in high-pitch, and he brought a hand up to his mouth, clearing his throat quickly before speaking.

 “Um, well, actually- I’m not… I’m not here to see Saeyoung.”

 I continued staring at him, now truly confused.

 “Who else would you be here to see? There’s nobody else here. Layla is out with him.”

 Yoosung stared at me, shifting awkwardly where he stood, his violet orbs seeming to flash with nerves. Realization suddenly washed over me, and I felt my cheeks warm up ever so slightly. I looked at the ground, my grip on the doorknob tightening for a moment before I stepped aside.

 “…Do you want to come in?”

**Yoosung.**

 My heart skipped as he invited me inside, and I flashed him a nervous smile, walking inside the doors. I took off my shoes, walking into the living room, Saeran following close behind. I set the bag on the coffee table, turning back to him nervously, my fingers dancing together nervously in front of me.

 “Um, so.. Do you… Do you know what today is?”

 Saeran crossed his arms, nodding slowly. I couldn’t help but notice his cheeks were slightly flushed- he looked so cute like that. I blushed harder at this thought, shaking it away from my mind, focusing on my task at hand.

 “Yeah, so… This might seem strange since we haven’t talked much, but um… I wanted to give you this.”

 I reached into the bag, pulling out a handmade card, holding it out to him. Saeran looked at me apprehensively, taking it gently in his hands, opening it to read.

**Saeran.**

 I felt my hands shaking as I read the card, my body reacting on its own. I wasn’t sure why I felt so nervous- maybe the idea of someone giving me something? I had no idea.

 ‘Saeran,

 Since meeting you, there is one thing I’ve realized-

 You don’t need to exchange many words to see the light in a person.

 I see a light in you- and I want to see more.

 Will you be my sun?’

 I read the words again, my face heating up even more. I looked up, and blinked in surprise as I saw Yoosung holding out a rose towards me. I gently took it, staring at the deep red of its petals. He cleared his throat nervously, his eyes searching the room anxiously.

 “So, um…”

 I looked back at the card, the rose, and back to Yoosung, my heart pounding in my chest. I felt my lips curl up at the corner, a small smirk settling there.

 “… ‘Will you be my sun’..?”

 Yoosung threw his hands into his hair, pacing back and forth immediately.

 “Oh god, was it too corny? It’s too corny isn’t it. Oh man. This is so embarrassing, oh my god, I’m so sorry, just forget you saw that-“

 “Yoosung.”

 He froze mid-sentence, turning back to me, tears dotting the corners of his eyes. I set the flower and the card on the table, rubbing my wrist gently.

 “… It’s corny, but I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

**Yoosung.**

 I stared at Saeran in shock, sniffling gently as I stepped towards him.

 “R-Really? You like it?”

 Saeran avoided my gaze, his grip on his wrist going stronger.

 “… I guess.”

 My heart jumped up in my chest, my smile growing wide across my face.

 “So, you’ll accept it..?”

 “Accept it?”

 I shook my head slowly, remembering how silly I must sound.

 “Right, you probably don’t know much about that- Um, i’m basically asking if you would go on dates with me, or… Um…”

 “Or?”

 I rubbed my neck softly, smiling up at him through my lashes.

 “…Or be my boyfriend.”

 “Boyfriend,” He repeated the words slowly, glancing back at the rose and the card on the table, “…What do boyfriends do?”

 I swallowed hard, tapping my foot in a feeble attempt to get rid of some of the nervous energy I was feeling.

 “Um, well they go on dates, spend time together, get to know one another, romantically and um, physically-“

 “Physically?”

 I blushed harder as he stared at me, his eyes genuinely curious.

 “Do you mean like the kissing and hugging that Saeyoung and Layla do?”

 I felt relief wash over me as he mentioned this, having worried he was implying something else-

 “Or did you mean what they do at night?”

 My heart felt like it was going to burst as I met Saeran’s gaze, a small smirk on his face, his mint eyes flashing with a hint of playfulness behind them. I couldn’t stop the flip my heart did at the sight.

 “Are- are you teasing me?”

 Saeran’s smirk grew wider, his hand coming up to cover his mouth.

 “Was it that obvious?”

 I let out a soft laugh, shaking my head.

 “God, you and Saeyoung really are twins…”

 “I meant it though, about the first part at least.”

 I looked back at him, how the blush on his cheeks enhanced his eyes even more, made them even more striking, if that was possible.

 “..Which part?”

 Saeran didn’t speak- instead, he simply stepped towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug. I gasped at the action, not expecting this reaction, but my arms slid up around his neck on instinct, my eyes fluttering closed as I took in his scent.

 Saeran leaned his head against mine, burying his face into my neck, his grip tightening ever so slightly.

 “…You’re warm.”

 “So are you.”

 The silence hung in the air, but it was different than the other silences we’ve shared. This one was much more comfortable- and also much more connected. Saeran shifted in the hug, bringing me back to reality.

 “So… Are we boyfriends?”

 “I would like that- but, do you want to be?”

 Saeran pulled away gently, looking me in the eyes, giving me a nervous smile, his hair falling into his eyes gently. I couldn’t stop myself from reaching up and brushing it away, my heart skipping as he leaned into the touch slightly.

 My body leaned in as if on autopilot, and I was in too deep to really register that he was doing the same until our lips had met- the kiss was warm, and he tasted like these gummy candies Saeyoung always buys him.

 He pulled away from the kiss fairly quickly, his face almost as bright as his hair, looking up at me slightly.

 “..Yoosung?”

 I smiled, gently sliding my hands into his.

 “Yes?”

 Saeran looked away, staring at the ground with a hard gaze.

 “…Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 I laughed gently, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek, smiling as his blush grew deeper.

 “Happy Valentine’s Day, Saeran.”

  **END.**


End file.
